


Carry On Counselor

by Reader Inserts (Bulletproof_love)



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, Established Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Hand & Finger Kink, Inspired by Law & Order (TV), Love, Mild Smut, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 21:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13373799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Reader%20Inserts
Summary: Rafael likes to start slow...





	Carry On Counselor

    When Rafael finally does get a few moments alone with you in the apartment, he likes to take you to bed.

    He likes to see you laid out on his bed, your hair fanning on his pillow, wearing one of his shirts and very little else. Your professional lives leave barely any time for moments like these so when they do come along he likes to make the most of it.

    He starts slow, the same way he always does. His warm palms skating up over your curves, his thumbs lightly ghost over your nipples through the fabric of his white shirt as he tells you how beautiful you are, how good you feel pressed against him.

    Rafael likes to hear those pretty little whimpers, the ones you make as his long fingers delve between your parted thighs and stroke your molten hot core. He uses his fingertips to trace patterns upon your clit, his lips whispering those delicious dirty things, the ones he knows you love to hear.

    “That’s it carino, that’s it, come for me.” he murmurs, his teeth grazing that sensual spot just underneath the hinge of your jaw.

        When the orgasm hits you, it’s erotic and all consuming. It rises up inside of you like a tidal wave, your hips arching against his hand as it drags you under. Rafael’s name rolls off of your lips as he continues to stroke you through the climax, his fingertips caressing you in slow, sanguine motions as he teases your oversensitive clit.

    “This time.” he whispers, his hot breath sending an sensual thrill through every single one of your nerves as you moan out loud at the sensation. “I’m going to make you come with my mouth, any objections?”

    Your fingers rake through his dark hair as you press yourself against him, smiling against his grizzled cheek as you utter the words.

    “Carry on counselor.”

    

    


End file.
